callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost (perk)
Ghost is a Tier 1 perk featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is similar to the UAV Jammer, Camouflage, and Cold-Blooded perks from other Call of Duty games which feature Perks. Overview Ghost prevents players from being shown on radar while an enemy Spy Plane is in the air, similarly to how UAV Jammer and Camouflage work. Ghost's Pro version prevents automated killstreaks, including Dogs, from attacking the player. In addition, it removes the red box that marks targets for the player-controlled killstreaks such as the Gunship. It also prevents the player from glowing white in the Infrared Scope or in a Camera Spike. As a final effect, the red cross-hair and name do not appear when an enemy aims at a player using Ghost Pro. Aim Assist still targets Ghost Pro users, however. Contrary to popular belief, Ghost and Ghost Pro will protect the player from an SR-71 Blackbird and Dogs. However, it will not protect you from Motion Sensors (only Hacker Pro will). Pro Challenges *'Concealed Kills' – Kill 20 enemies while they have a Spy Plane or Blackbird active. *'Destroy Aircraft' – Destroy 30 aircraft with any non-Killstreak launcher. *'Destroy Sentry Gun' – Destroy 1 Sentry Gun. Arctic_BO_Ghost.png|Arctic Black Ops w/Ghost Arctic_Spetsnaz_Ghost.png|Arctic Spetsnaz w/Ghost NVA_Ghost.png|NVA w/Ghost Op40_Ghost.png|Op40 w/Ghost SOG_Ghost.png|SOG w/Ghost Spetsnaz_Ghost.png|Urban Spetsnaz w/Ghost Tropas_Ghost.png|Tropas w/Ghost Urban_BlackOps_Ghost.png|Urban Black Ops w/Ghost Appearance Modifier Ghost gives the player model a ghillie suit or other sort of camouflage, depending on the faction. Urban Black Ops - Gray hooded cloaked figure, with backpack. Urban Spetsnaz - Same as above with green and black camouflage. Arctic Black Ops - '''The original winter ghillie suit. '''Arctic Spetsnaz - A Russian winter ghillie suit. SOG - Original jungle ghillie suit. NVA - Green clothing attire. Op 40 - Original green ghillie suit. Tropas - Hooded urban ghillie suit without leaves. Tips *If the player is having difficulty destroying a Sentry Gun to unlock Ghost Pro, he might equip a Sentry Gun as one of his Killstreaks. He can then go into a Free-for-All match, earn a Sentry Gun, throw the Sentry Gun marker, and let an enemy steal the Sentry Gun crate. He can then follow the enemy and wait until he places it to destroy it. *If the player is having difficulty destroying a Sentry Gun to unlock Ghost Pro, he might find the Hacker perk helpful. This perk makes it easier to find the Sentry Gun, as it glows bright red and makes it visible even through walls. *Ghost Pro is very effective for use in an anti-air class. Enemy air support won't be able to see the player, which makes them noticeably easier to shoot down. However, player controlled killstreaks can still follow where a launched rocket came from, making it possible for them to track down and kill the player. *It is easiest to complete the Ghost Pro challenge by shooting down spy planes, counter-spy planes, and Care Package helicopters instead of trying to shoot down the other types of helicopters, as they will pop flares. *The Strela-3 is a good launcher to help achieve Ghost Pro, as it shoots down spy planes, counter spy planes and care package helicopters with one shot, and heliopters that pop flares with two shots. *When a Spy Plane is called, and there is an enemy flag carrier using Ghost in Capture the Flag, His/Her location indicator won't show on the map and will be hidden making it hard to locate the flag carrier. Trivia *In Combat Training, a glitch may occur. The AIs may have Ghost or Ghost Pro, but their character model won't have a ghillie suit even though it is part of their team attire for Ghost. *The gun on the perk icon is an M16 ACOG and Grip. See also *UAV Jammer (Call of Duty 4) *Camouflage (perk) (World at War) *Cold Blooded (Modern Warfare 2) Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks